This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Imaging Facility provides advanced instrumentation and expertise to support imaging projects at the university. The facility has two branches that specialize in light microscopy and small animal imaging. The Animal Models and Imaging Facility currently performs longitudinal bioluminescence and fluorescence studies on mice using the Xenogen IVIS Lumina. This system allows researchers to perform real-time, in vivo imaging to monitor and record cellular and genetic activity within a small animal using fluorescent and/or bioluminescent reporters. In addition, this facility also offers services such as mouse colony management, tissue collection, cryopreservation of sperm and various surgeries. The Microscope Imaging Facility provides light microscopy image acquisition and analysis services. The facility currently has two Zeiss LSM510 laser scanning confocal systems for experiments such as 3D rendering and FRAP. An Olympus epifluorescent microscope equipped with the MicroBrightField Neurolucida and Stereo Investigator software packages is used for color histology records, 3D neuron reconstruction and serial section reconstruction. A Zeiss PALM MicroBeam system is available for non-contact microdissection of single cells or groups of cells. For live-cell imaging, the facility has a Nikon epifluorescent microscope for multi-color time-lapse, FRET and calcium ratio imaging. This microscope also has an Eppendorf FemtoJet microinjection system. For high-end live-cell imaging, the facility has a Nikon Swept-Field for high-speed, multi-color confocal imaging. This system is also equipped with a laser TIRF illuminator and appropriate hardware for widefield fluorescent and brightfield imaging.